


Demons Within

by Cum_plete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creation Myth, In the beginning...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was no longer being fought on only two sides. </p><p>The humans had risen to defend themselves from the petty squabbles of an angsty family. </p><p>No more would they be just pawns. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Within

When an angel is born it is predetermined who will be their true vessel on Earth. Every generation throughout time has a true vessel for each angel, as well as vessels that can hold them but are not quite right. There are also secondary vessels which can become primary if the primary suffers an early death, thus every angel is guaranteed to have a true vessel living on Earth at all times. 

Every angel knows this, and they count on it for any Earth bound missions. It is a fact that they all take for granted. Father has guaranteed them forms on Earth that reflect their true nature as accurately as can be managed. In this fact every angel is comforted. 

Not only does this fact help when an angel has an Earth bound mission, but it also gives the angel someone to watch after, as each angel is effectively guardian angel to their vessels. 

Any human who could adequately hold the soul of an angel, for any period of time, is guaranteed to have a guardian angel. This fact can account for many people who seem to have inborn luck, those who walk through life easily and without obstacles. Not many angels want to see the human who is most like them to parish. 

Most angels view their vessels as a sort of pet. Like a small rodent kept in a cage that has to be cared for and looked after. Even though many angels have no direct contact with their “pets” they none the less view them as favored. Through their vessels angels are allowed to experience all that there is to experience on Earth, it is in this way that God teaches angels the value of human life. Angels care for and tend their human vessels, and if all goes to plan, lament their passing, as any good pet owner would. They form attachments with humans by being forced to look after them. 

These attachments guarantee that angels value human life and will not dare to contemplate hurting them with the powers they hold. 

\--

As with the best laid plans of mice and men, or Gods, the technique did not work on all angels. 

A small group of angels learned to detest human by viewing their vessels and their actions. They thought that the fact that any human would murder, rape or pillage meant that all humans were corrupt and undeserving of their Fathers love. Thus the war in heaven began. 

\--

What these angels did not remember, it seems, is that the humans they observed were but mirrors into their own souls. For a vessel is only but a reflection of the angel to whom it belongs. 

\--

The war raged and many were lost. Humans and angels alike perished. 

And God looked on in sadness as his children’s hands were stained with blood. 

\--

The war came to an end eventually, with those in favor of the humans, or just in favor of God, coming out on top. 

The traitors were banished. God created a place just for their punishment. A place of misery. Not of fire or ice, darkness or light, but of the absence of God’s love. From their new home the angels could not feel their Fathers love, but could only feel his disappointment and sadness. 

\--

And God looked on in despair as many of his children were lost to him. 

\--

In this place they stayed for millennia, despair turning into anger and hate. Hate turning into the thirst for revenge. 

Soon the fallen angels devised a plan to get back at the Father they felt abandoned them. Using the last bit of their corrupted grace the angels manage to create a spell that would allow them to invade a vessel without permission, any human could be used as transportation. In this way the fallen angels, now dubbed demons, gained a foothold on Earth. 

If they had to be without God’s light and love, then so would the humans. 

\--

For millions of years after the demons made it their mission to corrupt the souls of humans in any way they could. They paid special attention to those who would be vessels. The actions of the demons were often counteracted by the guardian angels watching those vessels but every so often an angel would lose a prized human to the lure of the dark. These were sad times. 

In this way the demons were able to not only hurt the humans, but also the brothers that had not sided with them in their rebellion. 

\--

As the years wore on and more and more souls were corrupted by the demons it became impossible for some souls to be redeemed in purgatory, and thus human souls joined the demons in their exile. 

And God’s grief turned inward. How had he given life to beings that held the capacity for such hate within their hearts? He did not know which to despair of more, the demons who use to be his own children, or the humans who were but victims of the lust for revenge. 

\--

At first the demons were annoyed at having their sanctuary invaded by human souls, but after a time they realized that they could use these corrupt human souls to further their revenge. 

Through trial and error demons created monsters from human souls and sent them into the human world to wreak more havoc. 

And thus came into being the vampires, werewolves, windigos, shape shifters and all manner of other beasties that go bump in the night. 

\--

Generation after generation the angels and the demons squabble over the fate of the humans in their care. There are many losses on both sides as the fight drags on. 

Just as it seemed that the forces of dark were gaining a foothold in the hearts of all men, another side rose. 

The war was no longer being fought on only two sides. 

The humans had risen to defend themselves from the petty squabbles of an angsty family. 

No more would they be just pawns. 

\--

Thus was the birth of both the hunters and The Men of Letters. 

\--

Beginning…


End file.
